


Through With Tricks

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: P/T Stockings [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Endgame, Pre-Relationship, Resurrection, apocalyptic vibes, jaded peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: That's it, he's gone mad this time.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: P/T Stockings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Through With Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> Merry hols!

What Peter is seeing makes no sense — he's used to that by now, the world has stopped making sense a few years or so ago.  _ His _ world stopped even sooner than that. But what he's seeing makes him sick to his stomach, makes him gasp for breath, makes his vision swim — makes him snap at his aunt, and at the few kids assembled around the bed to "GET THE HELL OUT! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" 

And then Peter falls to his knees, the second they're out the door. He doesn't even have the strength to walk up to the bed. Any second now, he will wake up, feeling even emptier than what he's grown used to, because his bed will be empty too. Cold. Lifeless as any bed should be. 

Any second now, Peter's brain will stop telling itself beautiful stories of things he's stopped hoping for years before. Any second now, the barely breathing, but very solid body of a sleeping Tony Stark will disappear from view, from Peter's life like it did that day on the exploded remains of the Avengers Compound. 

_ Tony _ .

Tony. 

"T—Tony," Peter sobs, pulling his gun belt off his waist, wrenching his toolbag off his shoulder, clawing at his chest because his heart hurts. His lungs wheeze. His head feels too full, and the tears that run down his cheeks, free as tsunami waves crash, they're the overflow. 

Tony remains unmoving, unperturbed, and Peter feels so tired. Too tired. He can't get up. His world stopped making sense a long time ago, but this, this is just his mind playing tricks on him. 

He's through with tricks. He collapses on the hard concrete floor, lets his exhaustion pull him under. He's through with fighting, just for now, just until Tony Stark disappears again, dead as he's been for years on end. Just until Peter's alone again, as he's been for so long. 

Tony Stark has not disappeared by the time Peter wakes up. He has not disappeared and he is not sleeping anymore, although he still looks gray. He is looking straight into Peter's eyes when Peter pushes himself into a sitting position on the floor, wincing. 

And when Peter starts crying again, this time it's against Tony's side, squeezing the man's intact hand while the other stays safely on Tony's other side, scarred by the stones, just like Peter remembered. 

"Hi kid." 


End file.
